Zero Chapter 035
Rana Linchen I is the thirty-fifth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, the first chapter of Zero Volume 9, and the first chapter of the Tibet Arc. Synopsis The origin of Rana Linchen and her sister Luna is explored for the first time. Summary On a starry night, the next head of the Kunlun clan is born. Years later, Kunlun clan members practice their martial arts under the watchful eye of Chevalier observers Ono and Jong-soo. Ono remarks on the amazing sight of the Sacred Gate Eight Extremities Fist. Jong-soo explains that the style is a combination of Chinese martial arts and the Kunlun's own unique abilities, which Ono points out come from Stigmata. Jong-soo agrees, bringing up the peculiar phenomenon of the Kunlun clan, the Type-Maria. For reasons unknown, some clan members are born as mutants with Stigmata naturally forming in their bodies. He then points out that the clan is weary of outsiders, which Ono says is a shame, since he wishes to spend a long time researching the clan and the Type-Maria. The two are suddenly joined by Rana, who inquiries if they enjoyed watching her clan's skills. They confirm that they did, leading Rana to boast that it was her elder sister who developed the current variation of the style. Rana also states that her sister, Luna Linchen, is the future leader of the clan. The trio are suddenly interrupted by Luna herself, who calls Rana away. Rana departs the two to join her. Ono is enthralled by Luna's mystical presence, but she coldly turns away and begins overseeing Rana's training. That night, Mrs. Linchen and Luna admonish Rana for acting so casually with the two outsiders. Luna reminds Rana that she must act a certain way in public, since their family rules the clan. Rana agrees to her sister's command, and begins teasing her mother for pouting. Mother and daughter then begin to praise Luna for her status as clan leader and "Goddess of Kunlun". Luna thanks them, but appears deeply troubled by her approaching future. After the household has gone to bed, Luna stumbles out of her tent in pain. Her Stigmata begin to throb, and she hears a voice ordering her to "destroy everything". She collapses in a field as her Stigmata begin to activate, only to be set upon by Ono, who had been relieving himself nearby. He begins to apologize, but stops and notices the signs of Stigmatic overflow in Luna, who angrily orders him away. Ono refuses, while privately noting that Dr. Aoi was right, Type-Maria Pandora really did exist in the Kunlun clan. Luna suddenly screams in agony and passes out just as Ono rushes to her side. Some time later, Luna awakens upon Ono's lap. He apologizes for his actions but states that she should be fine now. Luna happily notes that the Baptism is over, but Ono corrects her. What she experienced was no Baptism, but a resonance of her Stigmata that has only been temporarily stopped. He recommends the help of the Chevalier to cure her and reveals he used a Genetics-level Stigmatic stabilizer on her. Suspicious at his suggestion, Luna demands the apparent doctor's true identity. After a moment, he agrees to be truthful and introduces himself as Yuuta Ono, revealing that he his an agent under the direct command of Gengo Aoi, the Head Nova specialist of the Chevalier. He states that his mission was to investigate the truth behind the Stigmatic Bodies of the Kunlun Clan. Incensed, Luna accuses Yuuta of spying on the clan, but he denies the accusation. He counters that he merely kept quiet to avoid causing any unneeded trouble for the clan. He adds that part of his mission was to provide support to any Type-Marias he encountered. He explains that modern day Pandora are simply soldiers fighting with implanted Stigmata, while a Type-Maria is an individual born with Stigmata already inside them. Switching topics, Yuuta begs Luna to come to the Chevalier with him, as she is still in great danger. Luna flatly refuses, exclaiming that she is the blessed leader of the clan and cannot leave. Yuuta grabs Luna's arm to prevent her form leaving, and is easily subdued. Luna leaves in a fury as Yuuta notes the strength of the Eight Gates. Unbeknownst to either, Rana is revealed to have witnessed their interactions. Event Notes *Luna Linchen is revealed to be the Head of the Kunlun Clan, and a Pandora capable of hearing the Nova's message without the aid of outside stimuli, similar to Su-Na Lee. *Luna is stated to be the creator of the current martial style of the Kunlun Clan. *Gengo Aoi is revealed to have sent agents to ascertain the truth behind the Type-Maria phenomenon. See Also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters